Shadow the Hedgehog
|-|Base= |-|Super Shadow= Character Synopsis Shadow the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was considered a threat to humanity. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B, Varies with Chaos Powers | At least 5-B. '''Varies with Chaos Powers | Varies. 4-A to Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C''' Verse: Sonic the Hedgehog Name: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform Gender: Male Age: Over 50 (17 physically) Classification: Genetically modified artificial anthropomorphic hedgehog, Black Arm sample Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Body Control, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled with a variety of weapons and firearms, Can generate a blast of black wind, Aura, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Water, Electricity, Ice, Fire, Wind, and Earth types through the Elemental Rings), Vibration Manipulation, Teleportation, Likely Darkness Manipulation (Dispels the dark terrain set up by Mephiles), Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing and stopping), Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation (Allowing Durability Negation, distorting the environment, and hiding within distorted space), Can survive in space, Healing, Duplication, Forcefield Creation, Resurrection (Via Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Absorption (Via Nocturne Blade), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Pumpkin Ghosts who are spirits) Can BFR people outside of space-time, Empathetic Manipulation (Through Heal Cannon), Can transform into several stronger forms to temporarily increase his power and speed, Statistics Amplification, Temporal Invulnerability (Via Invincility Monitor), Fear Inducement (Via Spooky Charm), Paralysis Inducement (Via Chaos Ball which can also negate and bypass forcefields), Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Levitation and Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid), Resistance to Paralyzing Gas (Overcame a paralysis gas meant to affect the whole nerve system), Mind Control (Black Doom could control Shadow but he resisted), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession (Unaffected by the Ifrit's passive hax while it affected Sonic, Tails, and Rouge by dominating them mentally. Ifrit's power is said to bind one's soul which would mean it affects them spiritually as well. Upscaled past Sonic's resistance who was only corrupted physically when dosed on Dark Gaia energy while it possessed and mentally dominated people on a global scale), Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation (Unaffected by Particle Beam Cannon which breaks down your matter and the effects of the antimatter guns from the Diablon), and Status Effect Inducement (With Immunity Idol) | All previous powers enhanced | Same as before plus enhanced stats, Flight | Same as before, but on an extremely far higher scale than previously, Invulnerability Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Omega states his power matches Sonic's own and is acknowledged as stronger. Can fight evenly with Silver and fought Modern Sonic in Generations; Has shown to be physically superior to Sonic). Varies with Chaos Powers (As a being created from the essence of a Chaos Emerald and a Black Arms, which are beings who can naturally tap into Chaos Powers, Shadow's powers are considered stronger than his enemy no matter what due to his bond with the Chaos Powers, which focuses on destroying beings of rage, evil and malice no matter how much small those things are inside his opponents) | At least Planet Level (Was able to casually destroy an army of Mephiles clones without his Inhibitor Rings). Varies with Chaos Powers | Varies. Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level+ (Should be equal to other Super Forms who even at their weakest can power up machines which can destroy countless stars within a Star Cluster. At their strongest they can take on entities like Solaris) | At least Universe Level+ (Becomes a nigh-unstoppable force upon taking off his inhibitor rings. With his inhibitor rings taken off, Super Shadow is the strongest super form character in the entire Sonic franchise) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Sonic and regarded as being able to match him), higher with Chaos Powers | At least FTL, higher with Chaos Powers | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ 'Lifting Ability: Class 10 '(Able to lift and turn over trucks and buses with only one hand). Varies from at least Class Z in super form. '''Unknown in other forms Striking Ability: Planet Class, likely higher. Varies with Chaos Powers | At least Large Planet Class. Varies with Chaos Powers | Varies. Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Planet Level, likely higher (Fought evenly with Sonic several times, and overpowered him) | At least Large Planet Level | Varies. Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level+ | At least Universe Level+ (Taking off his inhibitor rings makes him a nigh-unstoppable force) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with Chaos Powers | Standard melee range. Varies from Interstellar to Multi-Universal with Chaos Powers. Intelligence: Shadow is a skilled combatant, and had direct experience from fighting several kinds of opponents. Weaknesses: *Shadow be quite cocky and overconfident, removing his Inhibitor rings drains his stamina *Chaos Boost lasts for a limited amount of time and drains even faster for each level Notable Feats: Unknown Versions: Limiter On Base | Limiter Off Base | Super Shadow | Limiter Off Super Shadow (True Full Power) Other Attributes List of Equipment: Air Shoes, Inhibitor rings, Shadow Rifle, pistol, submachine gun, laser gun, grenade launcher, Omochao Gun, Flame Ring a Green Chaos Emerald | The Chaos Emeralds Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: Shadow curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. ** Spin Jump: A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. ** Spin Dash: Shadow rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. ** Homing Attack: While in the air, Shadow performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. ** Light Speed Attack: Shadow charged a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. ** Black Tornado: Shadow uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a yellow aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a black cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. * Sonic Boost: Upon hitting his top velocity, Shadow is surrounded by an aura that distorts space and allows him to barrel through enemies without fear of reprisal. Chaos Powers * Chaos Control: Shadow uses Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself, other people and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Shadow has with him. * Chaos Spear: Shadow channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt. Its power-level can be adjusted, making it weak enough to just stun a target or powerful enough to inflict injuries. * Chaos Nightmare: Shadow the user grinds both his fists at his side while briefly ascending into the air, creating a purple aura of distorted space-time that damages enemies. * Chaos Burst: Shadow spins around and uses Chaos Control to hide away in an area of distorted space, disappearing from sight. When emerging from the distorted space, he briefly creates a small white and purple bubble around himself that damages any opponents that make contact with it. ** ???: A technique similar to Chaos Burst, but when Shadow emerges from the distorted space he briefly appears in three places at once, creating a small white and purple bubble around himself in all three locations that damage any opponents that make contact with it. * Chaos Magic: Shadow snaps his fingers, creating an area of distorted space in front of him in the form of a violet, purple and white spatial rift that knocks the opponents into the air. * Roaming Chaos: Shadow creates an orb of distorted space in the shape of a purple and white orb, before throwing the orb away in a horizontal swing. The orb of distorted space will then float in midair and try to get back to Shadow until either an opponent makes contact with it, which will knock the opponent into midair, or Shadow performs Roaming Chaos again, thus neutralizing the first orb. * Shadow Heal: Shadow stands firmly in one spot and closes his eyes, invoking Chaos Control and using its power to heal any physical damage he may have received. * Shadow Guard: Shadow crosses both his arms to brace from oncoming attacks while using Chaos Control to power the guard, creating a spherical barrier. * Chaos Attack: Shadow levitates in front of the enemy, performing a barrage of chaos energy-enhanced punches and kicks. * Chaos Rift: Shadow channels his aura into his hands and forms a rift in time and space, which takes the shape of an orb almost twice the size of himself and is colored black and purple with small white stars inside. Once formed, Shadow flings the rift at his target in an attempt to banish the opponent to outside time and space. * Chaos Boost: Shadow temporarily charges up with chaos energy, giving him a red aura, and allows the use of more advanced techniques, such as Chaos Snap, Chaos Lance, and Chaos Blast. It can also reverse evil influence. ** Chaos Snap: An enhanced version of Shadow's Chaos Attack, his kicks, and punches being multiplied in power and speed due to Chaos energy. When performing this move, Shadow enters his Chaos Boost state and uses Chaos Control to warp between opponent where he lands several fierce hits on them. ** Chaos Lance: The Chaos Lance is similar to the Chaos Spear, but pack much great power. When performing it, Shadow swings his right arm in midair and fires a long red energy bolt at his opponents that explodes upon impact. ** Chaos Blast: An explosion of highly powerful negative Chaos Energy that damages anyone caught in its range. * Dark Shadow: A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of evil. Once obtained this form grants him full control over negative chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow gains the ability to utilize a more powerful Chaos Blast and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form only lasts for a few moments, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. * Hero Shadow: A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of justice. Once obtained this form grants him full control over positive chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow can perform a large-scale version of Chaos Control to increase his speed or slow down time and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form only lasts for a few moments, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. Color Powers * Cyan Laser: Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Shadow transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Shadow gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Shadow can also bounce off them as if they were a reflective surface. * Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Shadow turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Shadow essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Shadow is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Shadow the ability to levitate through midair. * Yellow Drill: Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Shadow turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Shadow can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Shadow to move through the water like a living torpedo. Super Shadow * Chaos Arrow: A weaker version of the Super State-enhanced Chaos Spear, where Super Shadow fires small bolts of chaos energy at his opponents. * Spear of Light: An augmented version of the Chaos Spear technique, where Super Shadow releases several Projectiles at once that homes onto his opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games Category:Sega Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Animals Category:Berserkers Category:Spin User Category:Speedsters Category:Hax Category:Healers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Variable Tier